Incendio
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Completely sheltered from magic and a war-prisoner, Hermione Granger fights to keep her momentum in the bleak aftermath of war. But, when one of the Death Eater's begun to take interest in her, what is there to do? Everything happens for a reason, and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Time Travel; AU; Romance


**NOTE:** Written for **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry (Challenges Assignments) Assignment #5, Herbology**

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Short

 **Prompts:** Concerned (Emotion) I really do I hope I used this correctly!

 **Characters:** Hermione Granger; Rodolphus Lestrange; Bellatrix Lestrange; Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle; Ron Weasley; Harry Potter

 **World:** AU (Alternative Universe; Possible Time Travel)

 **Word count:** 2571 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

 **Summary:** Completely sheltered from magic and a war-prisoner, Hermione Granger fights to keep her momentum in the bleak aftermath of war. But, when one of the Death Eater's begun to take interest in her, what is there to do? Everything happens for a reason, and she wasn't going to go down without a fight. Time Travel; AU; Romance

 **Rating:** T (Though, there is cursing!)

 **Author's Note:** Originally, I wanted to write two separate pieces for the forums I'm active in, but time had alluded me somehow these past two weeks. Round seven was ending for one forum and the other I still had a bit of time. I had only two options: a). Write accordingly to how I planned or b). just combined the two and save myself from some trouble. Obviously, I chose B.

To fit both prompts, I decided to continue what I had written at the beginning of the round, even if it wasn't the traditional work that everyone was used to/read. I wanted something different and I hope it uses both prompts nicely. A friend of mine (Looking at you, Ra!) recommended that I make this an original work; though, I wouldn't know how to do that at this point, lol. I'm so glad I have the support of my team! Love you guys! MUAH!

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

-INCENDIO-

"I was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to let you out," he breathed, Hermione's neck tingling at the light sensation of his breath touching her skin.

Her own breath hitched, and she looked over to find one of her captor's looking intently at her. From afar, he looked like one of those old-time soldiers who had finally come home from war. He was dressed in their regular hue of black, and his silvery mask was still on his face. By the time Hermione figured who he was (not that it was hard), he had taken off his mask, revealing a beautiful face, gorgeous brown eyes and flowing hair. Rodolphus Lestrange was a God, but he was also very forbidden. Hermione turned back around, resting her arms on the balcony as his footsteps grew louder. She needn't worry about him, though his presence alone was enough to throw her off.

Hermione's body tense at the familiarity of his strong gaze. Rodolphus was domineering and ruthless. His very image sent involuntary shivers to run down her spine and in an instant, she was welcomed by a wave of magic so unlike her own. Hers was soft, a whisper of a spell whereas his was demanding and preciously intense. Again, her breath hitched. This time, she looked away and stared unwillingly at the brink of night.

It's always been like this. Ever since being captured by the Death Eater's last year, his obsession had become apparent the moment she arrived. His dark demeanor and alluring eyes drew her in like a month to a flame and she hasn't been the same since. She didn't know what his deal was, or if he was remotely qualified to even watch over her. In a twist of fate, Hermione didn't know what was wrong with her. Sometimes, when she was alone like this, she'd feel him watching her. As if he was somehow there lurking in the distance. She fell into the role of a captive quite easily; though, she continued to be haunted by his presence. As the months passed, Hermione grew to tolerate him. Even if his crazed fascination grew to monumental heights. They managed to form some inkling of a friendship. She didn't know when it began, but it was enough to know that she would never be the same without him. For some reason, she needed to know. The sick part of it was that she sometimes found herself troubled by his affairs. His welfare became a constant thought throughout her ordeal.

A small part of her missed him while he was gone. Dozens of questions about his mission buzzed through her, but she kept them at bay. Had he found Harry and Ron? Where they safe? She couldn't bring herself to ask because she knew he would never tell her.

Hermione looked out toward the dark patch off in the distance. Below her, she knew, were several watchers. She wouldn't admit it to him; though, she knew that only time would tell before he figured it out but she had to pull a lot of strings to be able to enjoy the slightest bit of freedom. With a quick look over her shoulder she saw him walked through her door in his usual arrogance. His intense, body illuminated by a masculine glow. The prick did it on purpose.

"It's quite unusual to see you out in the open," Rodolphus commented causally, coming to rest his back against the wall to the balcony, looking out as well. The cool air was a nice welcome, even for him. "Care to tell me what brought on this reward?"

"As if they could tame me," she scoffed, still looking out in the distance where freedom lay.

"You're right," he chuckled. His voice deep, alluring. It was the kind of laughter that threw her off. "You're nothing but docile, love."

"Don't call me that!" she hissed.

Chuckling still, Rodolphus removed himself from the wall and made his way to the railing, vanishing his mask and robes as he did so. He stood beside her in simple dress of dark blue jeans and a black dress shirt. It wasn't the sort of clothing he normally wore, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

"Tell me why they've let you out."

"I think my good behavior over the last week warranted some alone time outside." She murmured, relishing in the feel of the open air. Hermione breathed in slowly and let it out. "Beats being cooped up inside."

"A balcony, no less?" Rodolphus looked down and wasn't the least bit surprised to see a platoon of Death Eaters standing watch. A sentinel made eye contact with him, and he heard the wordless command to keep special watch of her. Whatever she did to amend for her trickery had to have come at a great cost. He was thankful she didn't pay terrible for what she supposedly done. "If I didn't know any better, Princess… I think you've done something more to warrant some 'alone time outside', as you say."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione removed herself from the edge and walked briskly over to the opening of her room. For a prisoner, she was getting the star treatment. Sure, they were verbally abusive, but it beat being in the dungeons with the other prisoners. Or worse- in the clutches of a Death Eater night after night. After a year of being captive, she still held onto her virginity. It was as if they were waiting on something; though, she didn't know what that could be. All she knew was that Rodolphus had to be behind the exclusive treatment…

"What's it to you, anyway?"

"Is it so hard to accept that someone here may actually _care_ for you?" he countered just as vehemently, following closely behind her.

The word sent shivers down her spine.

The word 'care' insinuated friendship, and the only friends she had were still out there fighting this damn war. _'Care'_ was when you were sick someone came by with soup and medicine. If you were having a bad day, they'd come to cheer you up and make you feel better. His kind of care was nothing of the sort of kind affection that she was used to and knew. His was darker, more sinister and only played on the vilest assumptions of his deepest wishes. There was nothing _'caring'_ about Rodolphus Lestrange, the husband of the most notoriously crazy Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever nurturing instinct did not exist inside of him, so what could he possibly know about what it means to care for another?

The answer was clear and simple.

Ever since seeing him in the Department of Mysteries and being snatched, Hermione had learned something crucial about Rodolphus that she's come to loath. And that was he never said anything that he didn't mean, and what he did say, good or bad, was always the opposite of what he was feeling.

Disgusted, she turned away from him.

"Making sure I don't get raped or beaten to death is your idea of caring?" Hermione shook her head, huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. With a defiant glare, she looked at him with hostility. "You're only trying to save yourself, Lestrange. You don't give a damn about me."

"How many times do I have to tell you…" he growled, stepping forward at her turned back" to call me by my _name_ , Princess?"

Just as she was about to whip around to reprimand him for using that name, Hermione's body tilted to one side and she found herself dragged soundlessly into the arms of the monster before her. She could smell his distinctive scene waft around her in a strong caress. He smelt of Amber, wood and cigarettes, and although it's been close to two years since Potions, if one were to present her the love potion once again she would find that the scent of it changed. Hermione was no longer fascinated by Ron; although, most nights were irked by his safety. It was his dankness that drove her crazy, but she knew better. Nothing good ever came by falling in love with your captor…

…And that's when their magic decided to merge together. Whatever dark sorcery he was using on her was effectively changing her mind. Her body felt nothing like her own; her own mind was blurred with horrid images that only resolved the instant that he waved his hand in her direction.

Hermione seething in hatred.

"Let go of me," she hissed, straightening herself in his arms.

"Just so collapse on me?" His threat was just as fierce. Rodolphus tightened his grip on her wait, pulled her to him with the promise to never let go.

Growling, Hermione thrashed her arms about, trying to break free from his hold. It was to no avail, of course. After months of depleting health, she was down to her last wire and her body simply couldn't go on. Starving herself because she was worried was the least of her problems, however. There were far greater forces that was trying to keep her from escaping, and that force was trying his hardest to calm her down.

"You've barely eaten since I last saw you!" He bit out, his anger rising again. His eyes roamed over her fragile body and in an instant, she felt the walls of her mind crumble. He was invading her privacy, searching her mind until he found the deepest, darkest secrets. Before he could get far, Hermione brought down the walls, concealing the rest of her mind form him. Nothing good would come of him knowing the whole truth. Frustrated, he asked, "Why do you continue to do this to yourself?"

"I said let go!"

"Not until you answer my question!" Rodolphus' magic whipped out and slammed her against the wall behind them. As he stood there, towering above her mystically, Hermione let in a sharp breath. She was immediately taken aback by the sight of him. Furrowing her brow, aching to be set loose but finding the strength to break free too tiresome, she settled down and bathed in the silence.

"Why haven't you eaten?" Each word was enunciated carefully. A signal that he was at least trying to keep his anger in check. "I don't want any of your goddamn excuses, either."

"Because I didn't want to," she snarled. "I wasn't hungry. You can't force someone who doesn't want to eat."

"Yet, you'd risk starving yourself to death to get what you want? That if you stop eating that I'll give you information regarding your little friends?"

"Is this what you think this is all about?"

Rodolphus didn't say anything. He released some of his magic on her, hoping that this was appease her. If only he had read the signals right… her anger only grew as his was kindled with the possibility of her plans to leave.

She didn't buy it. While they stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to break the silence, Hermione's resolve broke first. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. With sudden strength, she pushed him away from her, staggered several feet away and glared at him. This time, her anger matched her actions. Her hands slowly formed into fists as she mulled over what he just said.

Was he mental?

Did he _really_ just ask her that?

The answer was simple: she was worried.

Without the slightest bit of information, Hermione had to deal with the crawling nightmares that her friends had been killed in battle and that Voldemort was making his way across the entire world. Lestrange just didn't _understand_ what it meant to worry, to think the worst and then grieve. Even she didn't know if it was appropriate to grieve at this point. He was a fearless bastard who took away her freedom. A man who refused to let her out of his sight for even a second and someone who threw a fit if she didn't _eat._ For Merlin's sake, she was talking about a _Death Eater_ with feelings other than hatred in their hearts.

Overwhelmed with sadness, Hermione gave up her struggle. A cry caught in her throat and she almost missed the tortured look that flickered in his eyes. Rodolphus reached out for her. However, she didn't move, not even to push him away as she normally did. She sunk down to the floor and let out another round of sobs.

"They're my friends," she said softly. Even through her tears she still held onto some intimation of strength. "I haven't heard from them in over a year… I don't even know if they're still _alive._ "

"I think you'd know if _Potter_ was dead, Princess." He sneered. Though, the harshness wasn't quite as stinging. "The whole goddamn world is on edge for the moment that Lord Voldemort takes down that Muggle-loving prick. And, we won't be only ones celebrating. We're closing in on their location. It's only a matter of time before he's captured and reunited with his parents."

A sick rush overcame her and she doubled over. As she straightened herself again, Hermione looked at him and said. "None of us asked for this blasted war! It's not degrading to worry, you know. Even you, with your self-righteous ideals and pessimistic outlook! For someone as cold-hearted as you, there must be compassion somewhere."

"Someone as cold-hearted as me?" he murmured with a firm declaration. Rodolphus tightened his grip on her arms and hissed," Do you think someone as cold-hearted as I am is capable of love?" When she didn't answer, he continued. This time, his eyes grew soft and he let the façade of a tyrant captor fade from him. "You're right, Hermione. It isn't degrading to worry, and I'm not the least bit ashamed."

Hermione stopped crying for a moment and looked at him

It was true that he didn't look the least bit ashamed, but why was she having such trouble registering it? The ferocious stare and the tension in his body was enough to raise suspicion. However, she was caught by something entirely different

Had he… had he just confessed something she wasn't supposed to hear?

It couldn't be, could it?

Unless...

…he loved her too?

"I love you." He snarled, as if reading her mind. "Merlin to Gods, I don't know why, but I do."

"This is sick," she hissed. "This is _wrong._ "

" _Sick_ is that you're too oblivious not to have realized it sooner. Why else would I tell them to leave you alone, not to lay a single _finger_ on you? Is it so hard to accept that _someone might care for you_? That someone might _love you enough to protect you_?"

Rodolphus stepped closer to her, and in that moment, he never looked so much like a fallen angel. Wind whipped around them in a dangerous dance as the alarms their base rang throughout the

"Your little friends are alive." He told her softly, sadness flashing inside of his dark eyes. It had been a secret that he kept from her for so long and now that it was finally out in the open, she couldn't believe her hears. Not because Harry and Ron were alive but because Rodolphus was suffering for so long. "It seems I'm not the only one who cares for you, Hermione."

And, with a grimace he vanished, leaving her alone once again.


End file.
